


Kis-My-Oneshots

by sky_fish



Series: Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [2]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Fluff, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: A collection of short Kis-My-Ft2 oneshots that I wrote between 2012 and 2013. Please check out the chapter summaries for more details.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu
Series: Early Works 2012-2014 (unedited) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828948





	1. Study hard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Fujigaya wants to help Kitayama with his studies for university and comes to the conclusion that the topics of Kitayama's subject are just too boring?

One day after dance practice when Fujigaya had been niggling again with taking his shower, changing clothes and stuff, he thought that everyone else would have already had left the dressing room and left him behind again. He pouted. Lately, no-one wanted to spend that much time with him in the evenings, he didn't know why but maybe it was because he was super slow and everyone had to wait for him. Somehow Fujigaya felt really lonely because of that. He sighed.

When he opened the door of the Kis-My-Ft2 dressing room again he unexpectedly found Kitayama still staying behind. The boy was happy about not being the only one left but he was also confused, since Kitayama did not fall asleep (which happened already a few weeks ago after practising). Instead, he was sitting on the couch with a huge folder on his lap and mumbling something to himself quietly.

„Kitayama? What are you still doing here?“ Fujigaya asked and put his head over Kitayama's shoulder from behind, scanning the sheets filled with neatly writing which were filed in the folder. 

The older one turned his head and backed off in surprise when he realized that Fujigaya was so close that the boy's wet hair tickled his face.

“Huh? Oh, it's you! I'm preparing for a test at university tomorrow. I'm a bit nervous, so I brought my stuff with me,” Kitayama answered and continued reading in his huge folder.

Fujigaya leaned a bit more forward (getting scolded by Kitayama as a bit water dripped from his strands onto the papers) and tried to find out what his bandmate had to study about.

“Hm... your subject is economics, right? God, that sounds so boring,” the younger man began and shuffled around the couch to sit down next to Kitayama. He grabbed the boy's folder, ignoring his protest and put it down onto his own lap. “I think I should help you a bit. Wanna do a little quiz as preparation for the test?”

Judging from Fujigaya's charming smile, Kitayama wasn't sure if he wanted to tease or genuinely help him (or just wanted to kill time), but he ended up shrugging his shoulders and let his bandmate be.

“Well then, let's see what we've gotten here...” after a short running over the pages Fujigaya seemed to have found a topic he considered interesting. He started to ask Kitayama a few questions about the import and export situation in Japan which turned out as a topic Kitayama already had a good grasp of.

“Don't you think this stuff is pretty boring?” Fujigaya asked and shot a critical look at his bandmate.

“Well it might not be that thrilling like a good novel but economics, of course, are important studies nowadays,” Kitayama answered but Fujigaya seemed not interested at all.

“Now _you_ sound boring," Fujigaya sighed. "Well, let's continue...” he continued anyway. After asking a few more questions, he suddenly changed the topic, though. “So, the next question is... Which one do you think is the best singer in Kisumai?”

Kitayama wondered for a moment, then he answered. “I think that would be you and me of course.”

Fujigaya laughed. “Pretty self-confident, huh? Good, you mentioned me as well, at least.”

“I think Nika and Senga are pretty good too and the other's aren't exactly bad, either.... but wait, what kind of questioning is this suddenly?!” Kitayama asked perplex.

“Hey, don't change the subject. I'm the one asking the questions, you are the one answering, right?” Fujigaya protested and proceeded to think up the next question.

'Who's changing the subject here?!" Kitayama wondered and sighed.

“Who is the funniest guy in Kisumai?” was the next (stupid) question (that had nothing to do with economics, either).

“Definitely you!” Kitayama burst out laughing.

“What?! I would have bet you'd choose Miyata!” Fujigaya said.

“Of course, Miyata is funny, but _your_ funny is just so natural, it's absurd!” at least the current situation was the best evidence!

“OK, OK, whatever you like. So, the next one is – who is the most handsome one among us?”

“Besides myself?” Kitayama smirked.

“Too self-confident again, Kitayama! Shame on you!” Fujigaya giggled while closing the folder. 

“Then it must be you.”

“Really?! You think so?” the younger one cheered.

“Just repeating our fans' opinion,”, Kitayama started with crossed arms, looking to the side. Fujigaya smirked and wondered if this was really the truth or maybe Kitayama's own opinion as well.

“And the most talented actor?”

“...You, again,” the older one had to admit without jealousy. Fujigaya cheered again and a proud grin stuck on his face. Kitayama ran his fingers through his hair. “Is it possible that you suffer from lack of attention or something? Are your parents praising you too little, recently?”

Fujigaya pouted as he felt caught by his bandmate. Maybe he was right but sometimes Fujigaya just needed a few affirmations once in a while. The boy decided to ignore Kitayama's side blow and continued instead.

“More tricky question, but since this is fitting to our group's name - if you had to choose one of us... whom you'd like... to kiss?” Fujigaya asked with a challenging smirk.

Kitayama turned all red and jumped at Fujigaya to headlock the boy and mess up his freshly washed hair.

“THAT question is just getting a bit too far, Fujigaya!” Kitayama laughed.

“Stop it! Stop it! Don't touch my hair!” Fujigaya struggled noisily.

But Kitayama didn't stop laughing or messing up Fujigaya's holy hair.

Even if this turned out to be the last time Fujigaya was allowed to help Kitayama with his studying, it had not been the last time Kitayama touched Fujigaya's hair, as he had discovered his new habit of patting the boy's head and praising him from time to time, just to make sure that the younger one smiled a bit more often.

THE END


	2. Stalker Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujigaya jumps in joy when he learns that Kis-My-Ft2 would be the background dancers for KAT-TUN. Finally, he'd be able to work together with Tanaka Koki - his big hero. Little Hiro instead likes dancing in the background for KAT-TUN as well but he does not really like Fujigaya to be crazy all over their senpai..

„Fujigaya, what have you been doing up there on stage? Didn't I tell you not just to run behind Koki like his little pet?! You have to spread over the stages, to animate and motivate the fans, not to stalk one of the performers!“ the head of staff shouted pretty loud so that even Kitayama and the other members of Kis-My-Ft2 could hear the telling-off Fujigaya had to bear with outside on the corridor.

Nikaido and Senga giggled like crazy and seemed to have the most fun ever about this while Tamamori and Miyata sat on the couch of the dressing room and chatted cheerfully about everything and anything, Yokoo sighed shaking his head slightly and Kitayama just sat there and looked pretty pissed off.

„Yes, I'm sorry,“ Fujigaya answered and shortly after that popped up in the dressing room again.

All of the other members went silent for a moment when the boy came in again looking like in low spirits. But just a second after he had closed the door Fujigaya started to grin all over his face.

“Guys, did you see Koki-senpai in the performance?! He was perfect, the singing, the dancing, the rapping, his talent as an entertainer, don't you think so too?” he threw in and looked at his bandmates hopefully.

“Listen, Taipi, I don't know what YOU did but WE watched the audience and tried to not look like some kind of stalker, you know? We were busy with dancing and stuff, I don't know exactly every move your Koki-senpai made, I'm sorry!” Nikaido answered and gave him an insolent smirk.

Senga started laughing again when he saw Fujigaya pouting like a little child, which egged Nikaido even more to teas the young man about his behaviour.

“Let me guess, you wouldn't just love to sing a duett with your big hero, you even would love to try out his “hero” if he would let you,” maybe Nikaido went to far with that statement. Yokoo let out a huge sigh again, Kitayama finally jumped up from his seat and Senga, Tamamori and Miyata suddenly went completely silent.

“You wanna say something? Don't hide it, Nika, spill it out! I can handle critique quite well!” Fujigaya provoked with a still slightly pouting face but Kitayama – still pissed off - held him back when he tried to get closer to Nikaido.

“Quiet, stalker boy, don't get het up!” the older boy said and put an arm around Fujigaya to shove him out of the room again. “Come on.”

Fujigaya looked quite perplexed and let Kitayama push him out to the corridor again even if he was a bit gruffly.

“You, you call me a stalker too, Hiro?! Ah, you're all so mean! I was able to learn so many things from Koki, I think this helps to increase our skills as well,” the younger one let Kitayama grab his wrist and drag him along the corridor until Kisumai's leader had found a place that seemed hidden enough to continue.

Fujigaya has still bubbled about Koki's performance as he had really seen every single move of his admired senpai. No wonder that Fujigaya had bumped into Miyata during their background performance or that he nearly had stumbled over some cabled while adoring the man from the side stage jumping up and down in excitement.

“Listen Taisuke, would you be so kind and just shut up?!” Kitayama said in a strict voice.

“What -" Fujigaya wanted to protest but suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, his wrists enclosed by Kitayama's hands.

Just before he could finish his question, Kitayama had already crushed his lips onto Fujigaya's to make the boy silent again. Fujigaya moaned quietly, closed his eyes and finally opened his mouth willingly as Kitayama brushed his tongue over the boy's closed lips. They shared a passionate kiss until both of them ran out of air and had to stop the kiss. Kitayama looked at Fujigaya with eyes full of anger but even desire and love. Fujigaya smirked and his cheeks went a little red.

“Hiro, don't tell me, you're jealous?” he asked grinning and looked at Kitayama teasingly.

Kitayama narrowed his eyebrows and took a deep breath. Enforcing the grip on Fujigaya's wrists he came even closer and buried his head in the boy's neck.

“Of course I'm getting jealous when my boyfriend only has eyes for another guy for the whole evening... and when our stupid little brat comes up with stuff like you wanting to get laid by even that guy,” Kitayama whispered in a husky voice and waited for Fujigaya's reaction.

The younger one giggled and moved his head towards Kitayama so that their lips came pretty close again.

“Don't be stupid, you know this was just my admiration towards our senpai, but of course I only wanna get laid by the one I love,” Fujigaya whispered back.

“Don't dare to make me jealous, ever again," Kitayama said and let go off Fujigaya's wrists finally. He moved his hands to the boy's cheeks and took his face between his hands.

“No need being jealous, my little Hiro...”

They shared another passionate kiss, started caressing each other and shortly after all around them was forgotten.

THE END


	3. Objection!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitayama Hiromitsu, a young junior partner in a well-respected law firm, loves playing the big boss and teasing his new trainee.

When Fujigaya Taisuke had started his practical training as a prospective lawyer at the famous law firm “Sakurai, Kato & Partners”, who dealt with a wide spectrum of law cases including the legal representation of a bunch of popular celebrities, Kitayama Hiromitsu - who was only a few years older than Fujigaya – had already reached the position of a junior partner. That guy was pretty smart, Fujigaya had to admit. He had gotten his own office, his own secretary and recently even his own private slave – who turned out to be -

“FUJIGAYA! Come into my office, right NOW!” 

Fujigaya cringed as he heard Kitayama’s harsh voice from next door.

“Did I do something wrong again?” Fujigaya whispered and glared towards his colleague, Sakana Sora with a desperate look.

Kitayama’s personal secretary, who had to share her desk with Fujigaya for the time being, just shrugged and smiled at the young man sympathetically when he stood up and went into the lawyer's office next door, a frightened look on his face.

“How can I help you, Kitayama-sensei?” Fujigaya asked and bowed when he entered the office of the young lawyer.

“Oi, Fujigaya, come here and massage my stiff shoulders,” Kitayama made an assertive gesture, sighed and leaned back into his really comfortable looking black leather seat.

Fujigaya was close to stepping forward but then he held back. Recently, he regularly had to brew coffee for his boss, to buy him lunch and to clean his desk as well as bringing the garbage out of the office although Sakana-san mentioned that stuff like that was usually her tasks or those of the cleaning staffs. But when Sakana-san once wanted to go buy Kitayama-sensei's lunch instead of Fujigaya, their boss yelled at them and insisted on Fujigaya doing this on his own, when he found out.

Well, Kitayama seemed to enjoy teasing the newbie for some reason. But Fujigaya thought that it was enough. At least he didn’t attend university for such a long time, spending so many hours studying to now spend his time with brewing coffee and massaging the stiff shoulders of his eccentric boss! Now it was the time to speak up!

“I’m sorry but I think this is none of my tasks. I’m here to learn how to work on legal cases and not to massage your shoulders. Maybe you should ask your secretary to make a massage appointment for you, instead?” the young man suggested, although he felt a bit guilty for drawing Sakana-san into the situation.

“Fujigaya, I think _you_ doing this is much better. I don’t like women doing such stuff, you know?” Kitayama said and gave his slave a piercing look.

Fujigaya was shocked about this statement and he felt how his cheeks shot red and his heart took a little jump. What the hell was going on? Was that lawyer flirting with him?!

“What? But Kitayama-sensei… don’t you think it could make me misunderstand if you say something like that?” the younger mand asked. He could feel the tie around his neck feeling tighter and tighter.

The young lawyer in the black comfortable looking leather chair grinned widely and started laughing out loud, playfully turning around with his chair. Fujigaya wondered if what he said had really been that funny. When Kitayama had finished his fit of laughter he turned around to Fujigaya again with a serious face.

“YOU!” he said and pointed behind the young trainee. “Close the door.”

“What? Yes,” Fujigaya turned around and automatically closed the door which had been left a small gab open. He wondered what made him follow his boss' orders so quickly. It was just like on his first day when Kitayama made him brew coffee for the first time. He had not really questioned his doing, he had just acted as Kitayama had told him to. Somehow it felt just natural to do so. Fujigaya must have been crazy so far. He definitely had to stop this!

“Now, come on over here,” Kitayama continued waiting for the reaction of his private slave who - against his own intentions - took the order serious again. The lawyer stood up and showed the younger one to step closer until they were pretty close. Then he reached out to Fujigaya's collar who intentionally backed off a bit. Kitayama laughed.

“No need to be scared, I just wanted to fix your tie, newbie.” With a smirk the lawyer loosened the necktie around Fujigaya's neck, opening two of his shirt's buttons. “Looks like you've got some trouble with breathing, maybe it's better like that?”

Fujigaya swallowed. After Kitayama had ordered the younger one again, he gave in and started to massage his boss' shoulders after he had turned around to face his back to Fujigaya. Kitayama seemed to relax a bit and moaned silently under Fujigaya's touches which made the younger much more nervous somehow. If just the lawyer's voice didn't sound so... sexy?

“Listen, Fujigaya,” Kitayama started in a deep voice while his slave continued his work embarrassed. “What did you mean by I could make you misunderstand?”

The younger man froze. His boss really wanted him to answer that question?

He hesitated a bit but then continued massaging Kitayama's shoulders and started stuttering, “Well, if - if you say something like you're not interested in women... and want me to massage your shoulders, that could make me think that...”

“That I'm interested in you?” the lawyer asked and even if Fujigaya could not see it he could definitely hear the broad grin.

“Well, somehow...” he answered in a shy voice.

“Pretty self-confident you are, newbie! Did I say in any way that I'm interested in you, particularly? I don't think so,” Fujigaya's boss said. Well, his questioning techniques in front of the court must be really good.

“No... that's not it, but what is this, even? Are we in some kind of cross-examination right now?!” Fujigaya answered embarrassed, feeling his cheeks turning red like before. He stopped massaging again. His boss was much too teasing right now. He didn't want to follow any further order of him!

“Let me make a confession then,” Kitayama suddenly turned around, fishing for the loosened necktie of Fujigaya, turning its end playful between the slim fingers of his quite attractive hands. 

Fujigaya swallowed and hoped that the heat in his cheeks was not too obvious. He got quite nervous again. Of course! His boss was pretty handsome and... sexy. Of course that's something Fujigaya shouldn't think at all and after the lawyer had made him do a lot of stupid work the younger one had nearly managed to forget about the fact that he had been attracted by this guy since they first met at his job interview weeks ago.

“Maybe you're right? Maybe I _do_ like you,” Kitayama had let his hands wander up the fabric of the loosened tie until they had arrived at Fujigaya's neck. The older one had to stretch a bit for reaching Fujigaya's height but when they were face to face, Kitayama getting closer and closer, Fujigaya stopped breathing.

“Lying in front of the court must be your special skill, I guess,” Fujigaya said when he had found his breath and speech again and looked to the side embarrassed.

“Maybe,” Kitayama answered and put his hand onto Fujigaya's cheek to force him looking towards him again. “But sometimes even lawyers tell the truth.”

Fujigaya didn't know what to reply. He really needed to improve his skills in disputation or he would be a loser of a lawyer in the future.

“So maybe you're interested in my conclusion of this case. I think you like me too,” Kitayama grinned and one of his hands moved down Fujigaya’s jacket and pants, stopping down there. “You want to object?” his boss asked with a knowing look as Fujigaya took a harsh breath.

Now at the latest Fujigaya was not sure if his boss was just flirting with him or if this was already counted as sexual harassment. That probably depended on him since the victim was always the one to ask for something like that. Well, so which one was it?

“I’ll count your silence as a “No” then,” the young lawyer hissed and pushed Fujigaya towards his desk.

A few stacks of paper fell down to the floor as Kitayama pushed his young trainee further so that Fujigaya came to lie on the desk, looking up to his boss with a surprised look. The lawyer leaned forward, crawled onto the desk so that he could face Fujigaya again. He pinned his wrists down onto the hardwood to make sure he could not escape and finally bent down to press his lips onto Fujigaya’s.

At first, the younger one didn’t know how to reply. Should he push his boss back? Cry for help? Or should he… somehow this didn’t felt as wrong as it should. Fujigaya just let his boss be as the older one brushed his hot feeling tongue over the lips of his victim. Fujigaya suddenly moaned when they deepened the kiss, Kitayama smiled when he drew back a bit and watched the red face of the young man, glaring at him with surprised but also willing eyes, gasping for breath.

“THAT was definitely a “No”," Kitayama smirked triumphantly and continued kissing Fujigaya, messing up the man’s hair. “So you like me too, right? I knew it!”

The young lawyer's hand found its way to Fujigaya's collar. Kitayama let it slide under the fabric to touch Fujigaya's soft skin. He retraced the collarbones of the young man and caressed his chest before he returned to kissing him. Now he didn't need to pin Fujigaya's wrists against the desk any longer. Of course, Fujigaya would not waste a single thought about pushing the lawyer away or screaming for help any longer.

They had to end their passionate kissing when the phone suddenly rang. Kitayama got up with a huge sigh, letting Fujigaya lying on the desk breathing hard and reached out for the telephone at the other side of the desk. He pressed the loudspeaker of the phone and put his finger onto his lips to show Fujigaya to be silent.

“Kitayama speaking,” he answered the call with a smile as he saw how the younger one held his breath.

“Kitayama, you're late for the meeting!” a strict voice of one of the senior partners replied. “Meet us in 5 minutes in conference room 4, our new client will show up at any second!”

“Yes, I'm coming, Kato-sensei!” the young lawyer replied and ended the phone call. 

He crawled back towards Fujigaya who had not moved a millimetre and gave him another kiss. Then he got up again, brushed his hands through his hair quickly, went towards the office door and checked the position of his collar and necktie in the mirror which was hanging there.

“Next time I want more, so be prepared," was his last order when Kitayama left the room, letting Fujigaya behind still lying on the desk with messed up hair and a half unbuttoned shirt, his necktie flying around anywhere else but on his neck, still breathing hard after starting breathing again.

“You damned... lawyer! Seducer!” Fujigaya cursed with a deep red face when he could be sure that Kitayama was out of earshot.

Lawyers are really charismatic people. At least most of them. Even if some of them are big assholes, they definitely have got a lot of charisma and knew how to deal with it. Fujigaya knew that he didn’t really have that charisma or at least still had to learn to get that but his boss Kitayama – even though he was an asshole as well - definitely was one of the most charismatic people he ever knew. Maybe that’s why Fujigaya found him that attractive and maybe that’s why he followed his orders like a pet instead of following his own ideas even if he had intended to do so. He was just captured by this huge charisma of his boss and of course of his boss’ kissing skills as well.

After fixing his hair and clothes again (he found his necktie in the paper waste) Fujigaya went back to the office next door which he shared with Sakana-san. The young woman looked at him with a curious look.

“Are you all right? Did Kitayama-sensei give you some hard work to do?” she asked politely.

The young man sat down at his place again and just shook his head.

“He didn’t ask you again bringing out the garbage, did he?” the secretary asked with a sympathetic look.

“N-no, he didn't,” Fujigaya replied and fixed his necktie another time just to make sure that it was in the right place.

The young woman smiled and put together a few pieces of paper which belonged to a new case the lawyers firm had received this day. “That’s good! At least you’re smart and you really should not waste your talent with serving as some kind of slave,” she laughed.

Fujigaya smiled uncomfortably. He knew the next time he would follow his boss’ orders again and somehow he had to admit that he himself might appreciate that more than he had considered.

THE END


	4. I hate Pink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fujigaya hears that Kitayama dislikes the colour Pink, he desperately tries to get rid of his image colour.

Sometimes news spread like wildfire. Especially when Senga or Nikaido were the ones who heard them somewhere and thought that they could not live on without telling this news to all and each person they came across in the agency or wherever.

Regarding this fact Yokoo, of course, wasn’t surprised as Fujigaya one morning showed up in the Kisumai dressing room, completely panicking, trying to convince him to something really stupid.

“Come on, Watta, please!!! I won’t ask you for a favour ever again, I promise!” Fujigaya was clinging to his friend’s shirt and looked at him with the biggest and cutest puppy eyes he could provide at 7:30 in the morning.

Yokoo just rolled his eyes. Then he put his hands onto Fujigaya’s shoulders and pulled on a serious look.

“No, Taisuke, no!”

“Why not?! Come on, you once said that something like that doesn’t even matter to you!” Fujigaya asked annoyed, stamping his feet like a little boy, insisting on his mother to buy him candies.

“Don't you love Pink, Taipi? You choose it on your own, you remember?” Yokoo argued but just found his friend pouting.

“It's too girlish...”

“Suddenly!”

“I'm sure he doesn't like Pink because it's too girlish, so I have to let it go,” the younger man said in a dramatic voice, his forehead crinkled.

“Are you stupid?! Just because he was drunk and bubbled some bullshit you want me to switch colours with you?! Come on, give me a break, Taisuke!” Yokoo just shook his head, his lips slowly but surely forming an amused smirk. That was just too ridiculous somehow but funny as well and yeah – quite typical for the other.

“Watta, please!!” finally, Fujigaya folded his hands to a pleading gesture and tried making even bigger puppy eyes than he already did.

Yokoo couldn’t help but burst into laughter, pointing with his finger towards his friend who then unfolded his hands again quickly to put them akimbo and turned his puppy eyes into really evil eyes.

“Why my colour, by the way? Can’t you ask Miyacchi or Tama to switch with you?” Yokoo finally asked as he recovered from his fit of laughter.

“Mitsu likes Red, doesn’t he? And Orange is quite similar to Red,” Fujigaya argued seriously, pulling his lips between his teeth while nodding over his masterpiece of a plan.

Yokoo sighed. “If you put it that way, you could say, Pink is similar to Red as well, you noticed?”

Fujigaya frowned and then shook his head with squinted eyes. “No, this one does not work, it seems to be the wrong tone, you know?” he tried to explain to his friend in a serious tone.

Yokoo just stared at his bandmate with a puzzled face for about a few minutes.

“Are you... are you trying to add some kind of science to this?” the older one finally wondered, tilting his head but Fujigaya just made a wondering face.

“Not really, why?”

+++++++

As Fujigaya even failed to get Nikaido or Senga to switch colours with him, who just laughed and said, that Pink was a quite too girly colour and that this might really be the reason, why Kitayama disliked it, Fujigaya frustrated forced them to find out for him, which colours Kitayama liked instead.

Their research wasn’t really crowned by success as they gathered together with Fujigaya in a coffee shop after rehearsals to discuss their observations while drinking some milkshakes. Fujigaya’s, of course, was a strawberry flavoured (aka pink) milkshake.

“I’m not sure if this helps. Kitayama, of course, loves Red, most of his items have that colour, he likes to dress in Red -” Senga began and Fujigaya just nodded. Of course, he already knew that and of course, this didn't help at all!

“In private he dresses also a lot in Bue and Black,” Nikaido added, earning another nod, “Well, since Blue is already Kenpi’s colour – no chance – so what about Black?”

Fujigaya made a disgusted face and gulped down the second half of his strawberry milkshake in one go.

“Black isn’t really a colour, right?” he finally pointed out, crossing his arms while putting on a thoughtful face.

Nikaido started to giggle. “Don’t let Yokoyama-kun hear that!”

“Well, I don’t care what other people think, but I won’t change my colour to Black!” Fujigaya insisted.

“You DO care what other people think, otherwise you wouldn’t try to get rid of your beloved Pink, Gaya-san!” the group’s brat stated the obvious.

“Not helpful, Nika, not helpful,” he earned a nasty look.

“What about other things that Mitsu likes? Maybe we can get a hint thereof which colour he likes better,” Senga finally suggested and Fujigaya was fully interested again.

He clapped his hands and looked at his friends who stared back full of expectation. “He loves meat, right? What about that?”

Senga made a worried face. “Isn’t meat pink as well sometimes? Regarding this theory, he should like Pink.”

“Ah! What about Brown or Grey? If the meat is well-done, doesn’t it look more like Brown or Grey?” Nikaido asked with a smile.

“Brown or Grey? Are you kidding me?” Fujigaya wondered, again looking a bit disgusted. “How depressing!”

“If it’s too well done, by the way, you could say, Black fits as well – again,” Nikaido joked and earned a hit against the back of his head from Senga.

+++++

“I want it, I want it!” Miyata was totally excited, jumping up and down, his hand waiving like crazy as he volunteered for Fujigaya's request. He unbuttoned his shirt to expose his famous pink wota tanktop, “It would fit perfectly! Perfectly!”

But the older one just shot a short annoyed look at his friend and rolled his eyes.

“You know, Miyacchi,” he began, putting his hand onto Miyata's shoulder to calm him down a little, “I'm really, really thankful for your willingness but,” he slowly shook his head, “I can't give you Pink for Purple, what's that kind of trade? Purple is at least as girlish as Pink, I doubt that he prefers one over the other.”

Miyata's jaw dropped and he looked at his friend with an unbelieving expression.

“What about a new colour?” Tamamori suggested after Fujigaya – of course without any success again – had also tried to get his yellow image colour.

Fujigaya tilted his head slightly frustrated, his eyes closed and thinking hard. “It’s not that easy, all main colours are already taken. Black, Brown and Grey are just too stupid, I don’t like that and what else…”

“Well, then, another nuance of colour would be a possibility, right?” Miyata, who quickly had recovered from Fujigaya's rejection, concluded and added some of his wota-knowledge. “Groups with a larger number of members often have something like that, like for example in Morning Musume - they have Pink, light Pink or light Green and a darker tone of Green. How about that?”

“Do you even know which kind of Blue Kento has? I don’t know if it's more Light Blue or Dark Blue or whatever in between, that’s too complicated, then we need something that differs more.”

“Cobalt,” Tamamori suggested and earned a worried look by his friends.

“What’s that? Sounds like a legendary creature from Germany,” Fujigaya shook his head and Miyata shrugged his shoulders as Tamamori shoot a questioning look at him as he didn’t know what Fujigaya was talking about.

“I mean that mixture of Blue and Purple, some light tone of it," Tamamori added but Fujigaya just waved his hands to throw this idea away.

Miyata put on a thinking face and a few seconds after he seemed to have an idea. “Coral, maybe!”

“Coral?! Really?! No, come on, that’s only orange mixed with white, so too similar to Yokoo’s colour,” this time Tamamori and Fujigaya shared the same opinion.

“Maybe Lime?” Miyata gave it the next try but Fujigaya only made a sour face.

“Lime isn’t a colour, Lime is something to eat.”

Tamamori and Miyata just exchanged a short look, both sighing while Fujigaya seemed again completely occupied with trying to find a solution for his problem.

+++++++

A few days later, after recording for their new single, Fujigaya was waiting in the dressing room for Kitayama who finished his solo part as the last one. The other members had already left and gone somewhere to eat. Kitayama was already pissed off that they didn't wait for him but when he met Fujigaya still waiting for him, his anger was blown away instantly.

“Hey, Taipi,” Kitayama asked his bandmate with a wondering look as the latter suddenly handed him over a pink lunchbox. “What’s that?”

“I just tried another cooking experiment at home and since you like eating so much, I wanted to ask you if you could try it to tell me if it’s good or not,” the younger one explained in a low voice, trying to act as if this was nothing special at all.

“Oh, really?!” Kitayama gaped, his eyes growing bigger and bigger. “So this is your homemade cooking?! How rare to bring something to share…”

Fujigaya didn't react any further and so Kitayama took the pink lunchbox to the table of their dressing room, his face showing an overly happy smile. Fujigaya didn't know but secretly, his bandmate had hoped to get to taste some of his friend's homemade cooking at least since he heard from Yokoo that Fujigaya was a surprisingly good cook.

Kitayama sat down and Fujigaya did as well as he snatched the seat in front of Kitayama to have the best view of his band mate's reaction.

“Itadakimaaasu~,” the older one said happily and paid full attention to his lunchbox now, curiously looking forward to what would await him under the cover.

As he opened the lunchbox, Kitayama's eyes almost popped out of his head.

“Taipi, what’s THAT?!” he asked after a few seconds of silence in disbelieve, pointing at some meat, rice and vegetables. They indeed looked extremely delicious, though the strange thing was, all of the ingredients were pink.

Fujigaya crossed his arms and watched his friend. “Come on, try it,” he mumbled.

“It is pink,” Kitayama stated the obvious, tilting his head. “Why is it pink, Taipi?”

“Just try it!” Fujigaya insisted, jumping up, his head red like a tomato and slamming his hands onto the table. “Well… maybe this was a stupid idea… If you don’t want it, give it back!”

But even when Fujigaya reached out his hands to get back his pink lunchbox, Kitayama just put it into his hands and turned away, darting an evil look towards his bandmate.

“You already gave it to me! Never ever take back food that you gave to me, Taipi!” Kitayama protested and snatched his chopsticks from the table. Of course, he wouldn't hand back some homemade lunch by Fujigaya Taisuke. Even if it looked quite odd. “I’ll try it, even if it really looks strange… you know that, right?”

Fujigaya sat back again and pouting watched his bandmate putting the chopsticks out of their paper sleeve, saying “Itadakimasu” again and finally digging in. Kitayama put some of the pink coloured rice as well as a pink piece of vegetable onto his chopsticks and shot a last frowning look towards his friend before he tried it. The older one chewed a few seconds, his face all serious with eyes closed as if he really tried to concentrate on eating. Fujigaya leaned forward a little, his face showing a super nervous and super curious expression as if he awaited the worst judgment ever.

“Taipi,” Kitayama finally said as he had not only gulped down his first bite but also had tried some of the meat as well, “I really didn’t expect your cooking skills being THAT good. That’s REALLY delicious, man!”

Fujigaya’s expression seemed to ease and his lips formed a happy smile, showing his cute teeth, which made Kitayama's heart jump a little bit.

“Really? You like it?!” Fujigaya asked while his bandmate just nodded and finished the rest of the lunchbox at high speed.

“It really is delicious!” Kitayama swallowed the last bite and put the lunchbox back onto the table, thanking his friend for the delicious food. “I just still don’t get, why everything was coloured pink, is this some kind of girlish cooking style? Do you want to cook something for someone for Valentine’s Day or something?”

“No, that’s not it!” Fujigaya answered. “How embarrassing would that be?!”

“I don’t know? Maybe half as embarrassing as cooking pink food for your bandmate just for… fun?” Kitayama shrugged his shoulders grinning widely.

As Fujigaya did not seem to be willing to tell more details but only sat there in front of Kitayama, his look lowered to the ground, his hands buried between his legs, somehow looking embarrassed, Kitayama couldn't help but find his bandmate incredible cute like this.

The older one bit his lip as he tried to hide a smirk. “Listen, is it possible… that you are trying to unconsciously make me like the colour Pink?”

Fujigaya looked at Kitayama surprised, his eyes widened, his face turning pale.

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about," the younger one quickly looked away to avoid Kitayama’s eyes. The older one finally burst into laughter.

“Oh my Gosh, so that really is it, right?” Kitayama asked laughing, holding his stomach. “Really, you're so stupid.”

Fujigaya didn’t answer, even if he usually would jump up and shout at his bandmate what he was thinking, calling him stupid, but now he just wished for the earth to break open to gulp him in one piece. Well, he knew what he had been aiming for but he didn’t know that Kitayama would find out his hidden intentions that easily! How embarrassing! Fujigaya would have definitely preferred it if his plans had stayed a secret.

As Kitayama had calmed down from his laughing attack, he finally stood up and went around the table until he was standing behind Fujigaya’s seat. He leaned against it, taking in a deep breath before he went on.

“You know, that’s really ridiculous,” an affectionate smile decorated Kitayama's lips.

“Don’t call me ridiculous,” the younger man pouted, not knowing about the loving expression on the face of his bandmate.

Then suddenly, Kitayama turned around, grabbed Fujigaya's seat and pulled it back. The younger one was quite surprised and as Kitayama walked around to face him again, he just stared at him with a blank face. When the older one leaned forward a little, placing his smirking lips next to Fujigaya's ears. A slightly exiting shiver rolled down the younger one's back and he didn't dare to breathe for a few seconds.

“You know about me telling you that I don't like Pink, right? Did you think, that this means that I don't like you either?” Kitayama asked whispering into Fujigaya's ear, causing another shiver.

He then put his hands onto Fujigaya's shoulders and tried to make him and the younger one's eyes meet. Fujigaya didn't answer. Suddenly, Kitayama sat down onto Fujigaya’s lap. He put his arms around Fujigaya’s neck who seemed not to get what this was all about with the sudden action of his bandmate. Kitayama enjoyed the younger one's puzzled face and couldn't stop smirking.

He continued watching into Fujigaya's questioning eyes and then he took the next step. He didn't worry about the future or about what Fujigaya's reaction would be like or anything, he just wanted to try his luck and see what would happen next.

Kitayama slowly leaned forward, tilted his head a little and waited for a second just to give Fujigaya the fair chance to escape in case he wanted to. As the latter didn't seem to want to make use of this opportunity, Kitayama closed his eyes, passed the last distance between him and Fujigaya and finally sealed the younger one’s lips with a kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled back. Unsure, because Fujigaya just seemed not to react at all, Kitayama finally opened his eyes again. Fujigaya just stared at the other with a surprised look, his lips parted a little like he didn't really get what just had happened.

“Taipi? You still in there?” Kitayama asked and waved his hand in front of Fujigaya's face.

“Uhm, yeah,” the latter one finally spit out, his cheeks finally blushing red.

How cute, Kitayama thought, it didn't happen often that his bandmate lost his speech. The older one decided to take this as a positive sign and moved on a little.

“I never said that I don’t like you,” he finally confessed and tangled his fingers in Fujigaya’s hair. “And you know what? Seeing you doing something stupid and cute like trying to make me like a colour due to delicious handmade lunch makes me like you even more,” a smirk danced on Kitayama's lips.

Finally, Fujigaya seemed to fully arrive back in reality and even if he had not found his words again, he finally answered his bandmate with a shy but cute smile just before he reached his hands up to Kitayama to cup his friend's face. He pulled Kitayama down a little for another, this time deeper, kiss. The older one didn't complain and tightened his hug around Fujigaya's shoulders.

“By the way,“ the older one remarked a few minutes later with a smirk as they ran out of breath and just sat there, hugging each other. “Back then, I only said that I don’t like it if people colour their hair in strange colours. I guess Nika and Senga mixed up something.”

“Eh?!” Fujigaya gaped. “Are you kidding me? So all of my efforts were for nothing?! Just because those two brats could not listen carefully?! Thank you."

“Oh, I think this wasn’t for nothing,” Kitayama answered, letting his fingers again play with Fujigaya's hair. “At least look where this ridiculous situation led us to,” he placed a small kiss onto Fujigaya's forehead, “and in addition, I could benefit from the situation and enjoy some of your delicious homemade food.”

“Stop complimenting me, that makes me nervous," Fujigaya said pouting and shyly wrapped his arms tighter around Kitayama.

“Will you cook for me again?” Kitayama asked smirking and let his fingers slide down from Fujigaya's face over his neck until he started unbuttoning the younger one's shirt. Fujigaya didn’t protest at all.

“Maybe,” Fujigaya replied, a little bit distracted, earning a slight slap against his head for that comment.

“What did you add to make everything pink, by the way?” the older one wondered.

“Food colouring,” Fujigaya murmured, already occupied with sliding his hands under Kitayama's shirt as well.

“Really? How uncreative,” Kitayama said and got punished by tickling, which made him burst into laughter a further time this day.

THE END


End file.
